


Tea and a Friend — Друг к чаю

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Она аккуратно придерживала коробку левой рукой, другой дважды нажимая на звонок. Джейн открыл дверь почти сразу и улыбнулся неожиданной гостье.





	Tea and a Friend — Друг к чаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450264) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



> Небольшие спойлеры к 4х24, написан в 2012 году. 
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен.
> 
>  
> 
> The request for translating was sent, response awaiting.

_Мне нужен друг._  
_О, мне нужен друг._  
_Чтобы сделать меня счастливым,_  
_Не таким одиноким..._

  
Она аккуратно придерживала коробку левой рукой, другой дважды нажимая на звонок.

Джейн открыл дверь почти сразу и улыбнулся неожиданной гостье стоявшей на пороге.

— Привет, Лисбон. Заходи.

Апартаменты выглядели более обжитыми, по сравнению с тем безликим номером отеля, в котором он жил последние девять лет.

Она пробежала глазами по гостиной и одобрительно кивнула. Именно она уговорила его найти, что-то более стоящее, что-то более похожее на дом, это было нелегко, но оно того стоило.

Теперь, когда Красный Джон был не более, чем тень прошлого, для Джейна настало время, когда он может вернуть себе нормальную жизнь. И помочь ему обжить его новую квартиру, которую он только купил, было первым шагом в этом направлении.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Его глаза весело блеснули после сказанного.

— Дай угадаю, кастрюли и сковородки?

— Ну, не совсем. Посмотри сам.

Она отдала ему подарок и села на новый — и очень удобный, — диван.

Джейн поставил коробку на маленький кофейный столик и внимательно осмотрел её содержимое. Счастливая улыбка появилась на его губах, когда он обнаружил там фарфоровый чайный сервиз, каждая часть которого была обернута в отдельную бумагу.

— Как мило с твоей стороны. Я очень благодарен тебе за подарок.

Лисбон не уверено пожала плечами.

— Пожалуйста.

— Мы должны его опробовать. Как насчёт чая?

— Лучше оставь его для своих гостей.

— Ты — мой гость, Лисбон. Подожди секунду, я только поставлю чайник.

Как только он исчез на кухне, она воспользовалась шансом получше рассмотреть комнату.

Две рамки на полке привлекли её внимание. Она поднялась и подошла поближе, не в силах остановить себя.

Там был снимок — её и команды, — один из тех редких моментов, когда они ужинали вместе. Они смеялись над словами Джейна или что-то вроде того.

На другом снимке была изображена красивая женщина лет тридцати и маленькая красавица-девочка — золотые кудри такие же, как у отца.

Почти не осознавая, что она делает Лисбон взяла в руки рамку, и с сожалением смотрела на давно утерянную семью Джейна. Он до сих пор любил их — она была уверена в этом.

Тот факт, что эти две фотографии стояли вместе, были рядом, был милым. Наверное, команда теперь стала для него суррогатной семьей.

Рамка почти что выпала из её рук, когда за спиной раздался голос Джейна.

— Ты бы им очень понравилась.

Она торопливо поставила рамку на место и закусила нижнюю губу. Сейчас ей казалось, что её застали за шпионажем личных вещей, а у неё на это не было никакого права.

Никакого права, как бы то ни было, — и не важно как долго они были друзьями.

Ей потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что он сказал. Они придали ей смелости, чтобы обернуться.

Его взгляд был мягким, когда они встретились глазами. Он потянулся к пряди её волос и заправил её за ухо.

— Я думаю, вы бы быстро стали с Анджелой друзьями. И Шарлотта точно полюбила бы тебя, я уверен.

Она не ответила, образовавшийся ком в горле не позволил ей этого сделать.

Его слова заставили её почувствовать себя неуютно. Но она знала, что это самое близкое к признанию, которое она когда-либо сможет услышать.

_То, что он сказал пару месяцев назад в офисе не считается. Он точно не имел это в виду._

Она неловко ему улыбнулась и вернулась к более-менее безопасному дивану.

Свист чайника заставил Джейна вернутся на кухню. Через минуту он уже нёс чайный сервиз.

Он налил чай в две чашки, что были аккуратно поставлены на кофейный столик — каждая из них стояла на предназначенной ей тарелке.

Его взгляд следил за руками Лисбон, что схватила сахарницу и положила ложку сахара в свою чашку. Затем она размешала свой чай и откинулась на спинку дивана, с наслаждением отпивая напиток из кружки.

Она выглядела так, словно была частью всего этого — сидя на его диване и попивая только что сделанный им чай.

— Тереза?

Было что-то загадочное в том, как он смотрел на неё. Его чай остался забытым на кофейном столике, он к нему ещё не притронулся.

Она поставила чашку рядом с его и нервно уставилась на него в ответ. Она чувствовала, что сейчас он скажет что-то, что для него очень важно.

— Ты знаешь, ты была права. Мне очень нравится эта квартира. Это не дом — пока ещё нет. Здесь кое-чего не хватает.

— Например?

— Тебя.

Он наклонился вперед и кончик его носа, коснулся её. У неё было достаточно времени, чтобы отстраниться.

Но она этого не сделала. Даже если здравый смысл говорил обратное.

Её глаза закрылись сами собой, когда его губы наконец коснулись её.

Чай медленно остывал в белых фарфоровых чашках.


End file.
